


Wasurete wa Ikenai (Don't forget)

by vogue91



Category: The Quiz Show II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Mental Instability, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Who had actually taken Misaki away from him, after all?Who had ruined the love he felt for her, even before it could be born?





	Wasurete wa Ikenai (Don't forget)

Honma woke up all of a sudden.

He looked at the time: three in the morning.

He sighed, rolling in bed and praying that he could go back to sleep soon.

Even though, to tell the truth, he had a vague sense of discomfort.

Sleeping meant going back to face those images.

It meant having to deal again with Misaki’s and Satoru’s face overlapping in his mind, mercilessly.

How many years have passed since the last time he’s enjoyed a full night of sleep, without nightmares, without those grotesque images?

Without the idea of Misaki, dead, buried six feet underground.

Because of _him_.

He sat up, holding his head in his hands.

He had had years to shut up that voice in his head, the one that kept telling him that it was only his fault if Misaki had died, that he had been the one to inject the drug in the IV, to pull the plug on the machine, that he had been the one to take her life away.

He couldn’t stand that thought anymore.

But him mind, one way or the other, had created a shield against those particular thoughts.

Who had actually taken Misaki away from him, after all?

Who had ruined the love he felt for her, even before it could be born?

Toshio knew he should’ve been on that plane; he knew that if he hadn’t felt so betrayed he would’ve been with them, and then things would’ve gone differently.

Satoru had taken her away from him.

Satoru had ruined everything. All the years he had waited for the right moment to tell her he loved her, he had always loved her.

Honma had often imagined a future with her, a future where they both could be happy together. And the moment he had stopped seeing that future, he had thought he wasn’t going to be able to see her again as well.

He went back to those minutes with his mind.

He saw the hands injecting the drug in the IV. He saw them pulling the plug on the machine keeping Misaki alive. He saw the face of a man crying, but it was blurred and he didn’t recognize himself.

Who had taken Misaki away from him?

Satoru.

Who had killed Misaki?

Satoru.

That name kept wandering his mind, restless.

Why Honma Toshio should’ve killed the woman he loved?

Kamiyama on the contrary... no, he couldn’t love her, not as much as he did. He had had his fun playing with the feelings of both of them until he had grown tired of it and had _killed_ her.

And after all, it had been his fault since the beginning, since he hadn’t been able to protect her, since that damn accident from which all of them had come out unharmed, except her.

Honma had cursed himself a thousand times for not having boarded that plane, until he had realized it made no sense tormenting himself any further, that it would’ve served no purpose, that he wasn’t going to come out of that hellish circle of memories and pain.

It wasn’t time for regrets anymore.

It hadn’t been since he’d gotten the news.

_Kamiyama Satoru is awake._

After years being suspended between life and death, constantly reminding him of what had happened, Satoru had finally opened his eyes.

It wasn’t time anymore to lose himself in useless mental games. For the first time, his mind was completely clear.

Kamiyama had killed Misaki, not him.

She was dead anyway, but this thought made him feel better, somehow.

There was no room for regrets. Just for vengeance.

They were all going to pay for his pain, one by one.

 

~

 

Standing in that aseptic room, watching that human being that could barely being called such, Toshio felt powerful.

He disgusted him.

He wished he could’ve crushed him, like the insect he was, hurting him, hearing him screaming in pain, all the pain he had kept quiet for all those years.

But he had controlled himself, somehow, because he wasn’t going to give in now that the goal was finally getting closer.

He had planned everything, and his revenge wasn’t far from being consumed in front of all of their eyes.

And at last, at the final lines, Satoru would’ve paid as well.

He was going to have to live with those memories, all new and not at all easy to deal with, but it was what he deserved, it was a punishment worthy of his sins.

He glimpsed at him one last time, grimacing.

On the ground, tears running down his pale and hollow face.

Toshio was disgusted, but slightly pleased.

“Get up, Kamiyama, and let’s go. The show must go on.” he hissed, with a sly smile.

It was all going to be over soon.

Even those traces of pain he hadn’t been good enough to hide.

He would’ve finally felt free, after having put Satoru’s mind in chains.

Until then, he had been a stupid playing by the rules, believing that in the end he was going to win anyway.

The time to be childish and thinking that there was always some kind of recognition for every effort was over.

He would’ve won only starting to write the rules himself.

This time, he was going to win.

It didn’t matter that it was too late.

 


End file.
